


Bleeding Out

by lillypad2104



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, GTA AU, Happy Ending, M/M, hurt and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillypad2104/pseuds/lillypad2104
Summary: A job goes wrong, and a life is on the line.





	Bleeding Out

Indestructible. Gavin had always thought Ryan was indestructible. Ryan had been dragged through hell and back several times now, enduring the odd stab wound here or gun shot there. And he made it through all of them, every time without fail.

But now, sat in a dark alley with Ryan’s warm, sticky blood covering his hands, Gavin realised for the first time in a while that Ryan wasn’t as indestructible as he seemed. Hell, none of them were, but at times it seemed as if nothing could be done to stop the Fake AH Crew’s reign of terror across Los Santos. Eventually, they were all going to fade away, and the inevitability of that haunted Gavin.

One of the worst things Gavin had done was caring about a group of people as much as he did. In this line of work, caring was a weakness. It gave you targets, people who could be cut down to get to you. Gavin knew all too well about that now.

He continued to firmly press his hands against Ryan’s torso, slowing the stream of thick blood.

Drops of rain gradually tumbled down from the black night sky, only furthering Gavin’s already poor visibility. Smoke from used grenades still lingered, hanging thick in the air, whilst the city’s bright neon club signs illuminated forming puddles around them.

Gavin glanced up at Ryan, who fought hard to stay conscious. Jobs didn’t often go wrong, but when they did the outcomes had never been as bad as this before. Everyone had always made it back, and despite their varying degrees of injury they were alive. Except the outcome of this job looked bleak.

The rest of the crew were nowhere to be seen and Gavin hadn’t heard anything from them either. He hoped there were no other casualties, Gavin knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it.

Gavin propped Ryan up against a shallow wall and proceeded to lift his shirt to inspect the damage. Ryan winced weakly as Gavin eased his hands along the edges of the wound, and then again as the fabric of his shirt brushed over the injured area. The gash looked to be deep, judging by the bleeding alone Gavin thought it must have been fatal.

He knew the probability of Ryan pulling through and surviving seemed low, especially without any proper treatment. Gavin resented himself for being weak, for panicking and not knowing what to do. He had never lost anyone this close before and was struggling to come to terms with the fact that Ryan’s fate was pretty much sealed.

Ryan would likely die here, in a dark and dingy alleyway with no one but Gavin at his side. An ambulance wouldn’t arrive in time and his last remaining hope of the crew finding them had been lost altogether.

Ryan’s eyelids fluttered, causing Gavin’s heart to start pounding profoundly. Gavin gripped Ryan’s hand, knuckles turning white from sheer force. Ryan forced his eyes open and turned to face Gavin, a weak smile graced his lips as he tried to match Gavin’s vice-like grip.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Ryan said, mustering up all his strength to string the sentence together. He knew how this would likely end, in a matter of minutes his life would cease to exist.

“I _can’t_ lose you, Ryan. I _love_ you.” Vulnerability clung to Gavin’s words as his bottom lip trembled. He tried to swallow down the dry lump in his throat, but was failing miserably.

“It’ll be okay, Gavin,” Ryan replied in a hushed tone. But Ryan himself knew too what was happening.

Gavin sank into Ryan’s chest, pulling Ryan’s arm around him as he did so.

“I love you too.” Ryan’s voice came out even more hushed than before, and it looked like the end.

Bright xenon headlights slowly crept down the alleyway, cornering Gavin and Ryan. Gavin raised a hand to block out most of the brightness of the headlights. He then turned to face the car, only to be met by the faces of Jack and Michael.

 

* * *

  

“How did you find us?” Gavin managed to choke out as Jack wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

Michael handed Gavin a steaming cup of coffee before responding. “We tracked your phone signal.”

Gavin brought the mug to his lips, nodding in thanks to Michael. Setting the mug down, Gavin turned his attention to Jack.

“How is Ryan doing?” he asked.

“I did what I could for him, but without a proper doctor he’s gonna be out of commission for a while.”

“I don’t like the sound of that, Jack.” Ryan said as he lingered in the doorway with a weak grin on his face. A black eye had started to form amidst all of the small cuts and bruises on Ryan’s face. His torso had been completely covered by a large amount of bandages, and Gavin had noticed that Ryan walked with a slight limp.

“You’re not supposed to be up yet,” Jack chided, but Ryan simply gave him a mischievous looking shrug in response.

Michael wiggled his eyebrows at Jack and motioned for them to leave the room, letting Gavin and Ryan to themselves.

Gavin nestled in close to Ryan as he sat on the couch. Ryan brought an arm around Gavin, pulling him in closer. Gavin broke the silence first.

“I thought you were going to die,” he said softly, mainly to himself.

“I’m not going anywhere, Gavin. You know I’m indestructible,” Ryan said with a gentle laugh.

Indestructible enough to cheat death, anyway.


End file.
